Hey, Look, Listen! Zelink Proposal!
by CatX3
Summary: A quick Zelink Oneshot about Link proposing to Zelda; Ocarina of Time universe. "Zelda...will you marry me?" ;3


**So I've been watching wedding shows/movies like crazy...and have been itching to write a marraige proposal for ZeLink for a long time now. And what better game to do than my favorite: OoT? Even though Sykward Sword is pretty **** epic...Ocarina is classic, right? ;) Ah well, IF ONLY THEY WOULD HAVE KISSED AT THE END OF SS! I swear, Nintendo is just toying with us now...grr. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Legend of Zelda or any characters used here...but someday I might ^-^**

**Yeah, well. This isn't my favorite story Iv'e written- but I haven't written a ZeLink in a while. Here you go, enjoy i guess?**

Link shuffled his feet back and forth nervously; the small, velvet box feeling like a hundred pounds in his tunic pocket. Would she say yes? Would she say no? Or would she take it as an insult?

He ran his fingers through his hair, squinting his eyes at the bright sun. Link had asked Zelda to meet him down here, in the courtyard where they first met, for a special and secret reason.

After days of contemplating when and where to do this, he had finally settled on the garden behind the castle. He wanted this to be the perfect moment for both of them, after what they'd been through they deserved it.

It's been seven years since Zelda had sent him back to his own time. She had intended for Link to go back to the kokiri, and live a normal life. But after everything that'd happened, and now that he knew who and what he was, he didn't think a normal existence was possible for him.

Not knowing what else to do or where to go, he returned to her side.

But it wasn't until a year after they returned that Link expressed his feelings for her.

All that time Link was on his quest, he had always felt affection towards the Princess. From the moment he first met her, a crush developed. Then, into adulthood, that crush evolved into love.

Unknowing that Zelda returned his secret feelings, Link planned to declare his love after he rescued her from Ganon. But, his shyness got the best of him; and she sent him back to his own time without hearing the truth from him.

In this time, however, no one remembered but the sages, he, and Zelda what had happened. So he was once again just a boy from the forest, an outcast with no fairy. How could he tell her now that he was a nobody again?

Still just thinking of each other as close friends, Zelda asked Link to be her personal body gaurd. She asked her father about it, and he said as long as Link proved to be a decent swordsman, it was alright.

Of course, being the Hero of Time, he impressed the kingdom with his skills. And was given an offer to live in the castle and protect the Princess.

After a year of getting to know each other personally, and still aware of their special connection, Zelda finally admitted how she felt about the young boy.

_"Link, can I talk to you for a second?" She stretched her hand out and touched his shoulder, gaining his attention and stopping him in his tracks. "Sure, Zel. What is it?" She glanced around the hallway to make sure no one was around, then took a deep breath. _

_He raised his eyebrows, a spark of hope relighting in his soul. "Look, I...didn't get the chance to tell you this after we defeated him..." She nervously twirled a strand of hair around her finger before again turning her focus on him. "And...I- I...really do..." She stuttered, gaze lowering to the ground. _

_"...Love you..." Her face flushed in embarassment when she saw the look on his face: pure shock. She assumed she knew what that meant. "I'm sorry, Link. Nevermind-" Link grabbed her hand and turned her around when she tried to run away. "No!" _

_Her eyes widened a little at his sudden outburst. "I love you too, Zelda!" His face was bright red as he realized what he just said without even thinking._

_He let go of her hand and took a step back, turning to sprint away and hide in shame. But, he halted when he heard her whisper. "Wait."_

_She had her hands folded and a shy smile on her face, and Link couldn't help but smile back at her. "You love me back...?" He nodded, wordlessly rejoining their fingers. _

_"I have since the first day we met. I'm sorry I've been so shy..." She giggled and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I think it's cute when you're nervous..."_

"Link?"

Zelda's voice brought him back to reality, and instantly remembered why he was there.

His nerves set in immediately, and he shakily felt around his pocket to make sure the ring was still there.

He was moving it around too much and it fell to the ground infront of him. The sound of her footsteps were getting closer, and he scrambled to it up and hide it.

As soon as it was in his grasp, he shoved it into his tunic and straightened his hat in a hurry. "Oh, there you are." Zelda walked into view, covering her mouth with her hand and giggling when she caught sight of him.

Link looked himself over and chuckled, trying helplessly to smooth out the wrinkles and blades of grass on his tunic. She moved closer to him and brushed off some dirt, looking up at him to meet his eyes. "So, why'd you ask me to meet you here? You said it was for something secret..."

He gulped, nervously taking her hand. "Yeah. Zelda, I..."

"I- I love you, and well...you already know that." His breath started to quicken and his heart beat pound louder. "After everything we've been through together- I can't imagine my life without you in it. And...ummm..."

She blushed slightly at his words, secretly adoring his nervous stutter. "I know I don't have much to offer, but-"

He mentally kicked himself. Why would he say _that_? "Link, that doesn't matter to me." Zelda shook her head softly, thinking that they've already been through this.

"I- I know." Link took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Zelda, I just...want to be with you forever. I want you to be mine, have you all to myself."

"And honestly? I don't feel worthy enough for you sometimes. But when I'm with you, those feelings go away."

He squeezed her hand gently, building up his courage. "So I'm just gonna get right down to it, then." Link, never breaking eye contact with her, knelt down on one knee.

She brought her other hand to her lips, gasping at the realization.

"Zelda..." His hand shook wildly as he displayed the diamond ring that had cost him nearly everything. "Will you marry me?"

For a moment, she didn't say anything. She just stood there. And Link feared the worst, His face going white at the mere thought of her rejecting him.

Then, as he started to stand up, she screamed as louder than he'd ever heard her. "Link! Yes! Of course I will marry you!" She glomped him and they both fell to the ground, the Princess covering his face with kisses.

"Oh, Link! Yes, yes!" His face burned as he noticed a few castle servants had stopped what they were doing because of the commotion, peeking their heads out the window in curiousity and grinning in amusement.

He slowly stood up, holding onto her hands and steadying her to stand beside him. Link chuckled softly as he slid the ring on her delicate finger, smiling at how she was shaking just as bad as he was.

Link soon saw that tears were streaming down her cheeks, her lower lip trembling. He brushed his hand across the side of her face, wiping away the tears with his gloved thumb. "Link, I'm so happy...but- my father?"

She spoke inbetween sobs, and he brought his finger to her lips and shushed her. "Don't worry about it. I smoothed it over with him." She gasped quietly before he leaned in abruptly, closing the space between them.

Caught by suprise at first, Zelda's words were muffled as he slowly parted his lips and allowed his tounge to explore anywhere it's like. She smiled best she could and giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing their bodies together.

He responded by holding his strong arms around her waist, spinning her around in a circle playfully.

Once they parted, they stared at each other and grinned; nothing in the world could possibly ruin this moment for them-

"Hey! Look! Listen!"

**...Meh. In case you couldn't tell, that's Navi at the end. Always coming and ruining moments like this xD**

**I...had bigger plans for this story. But it came out as blah. I dunno, maybe someone will like it. :) **


End file.
